Victoria Song
Perfil thumb|250px|Victoria Song *'Nombre Artístico:' 빅토리아 송/ Victoria Song *'Nombre real : '宋茜 / Song Qian *'Nickname:' Miss Elastic, Pororia, Qiannie, Eomma (en Corea), Barbie Kung Fu (en China) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''2-Febrero-1987 (27 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Qingdao, Shandong - China *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Grupo Sanguineo :' A *'Signo chino: Conejo *'''Signo Zodíacal: Acuario *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment. Biografía Victoria Song nació y se crió en Quingdao, China. Desde pequeña estudió en la prestigiosa "Academia de Danzas de Beijing" '(donde tambien estudió la famosa actriz china Ziyi Zhan)'' y se especializó en Ballet y Danza étnica China. Victoria fue descubierta en un concurso de baile en Beijing por unos cazatalentos de SM entertainment, donde pasó la audición inmediatamente y comenzó a prepararse en actuación y modelaje en Corea del Sur. Dramas *Cocoon Town Romance (GTV, 2014) *When Love Walked in (GTV, 2012) Películas *I AM (2012) Programas de TV *Glitter (con Kim So Eun)(2013) *Go! F(x) (2013) *Amazing F(x) (2013) *Funny or Die (con Anna Kendrick)(2013)'' cameo'' *We Got Married con Nichkhun (2010-2011) *F(x) Koala (2010) *Hello f(x) (2010) *Running Man (2010) *Invincible Youth (2009) *Star King (2010 - 2012) Vídeos Musicales *Mr. Simple (3D LG Version) - Super Junior (2012) *Blind - The TRAX / con Kyu Hyun de Super Junior (2011) *Let you go - The TRAX / con Heechul (2010) *U (Version China) - Super Junior M (2009) *Mirotic - TVXQ (DBSK) (2008) *Replay - SHINee (2008) *Any Dream (Sansung Anycall) - Bi Rain (2008) *Eternity - Kang Ta (2008) *In My Heart Someday - Kang Ta (2008) *Breaka Shaka - Kang Ta (2010) Anuncios *TonyMoly (con Super Junior M) *Shilla Duty Free (con TVXQ ) *Center Pole - (con Won Bin) *Lovcat( f(x)) *Caribbean Bay - (con 2PM) *IPKN Cosmetics *Spao - ( Super Junior y f(x)) *Cafe Real / Jardin Coffe *Estee Lauder's Pure Colour, Lipstick *Elite's School Uniform - (con f(x) y INFINITE) *Calvin Klein Jeans - (con Sulli y Krystal (f(x) ) *LG Lollipop *Smoothie King Drink - (con Sulli) *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *LG Optimus Z - F(x) *Eithtoo CF - (con f(x), SHINee y Zhang Li Yin) *Samsung LCD TV *Samsung Anycall – (Any dream) (con Bi Rain) *Smart S Line School Uniforms - (con SHINee) *Infinitely Yours Seoul - (con DBSK y Super Junior) *Spris Winter - (con Lee Jun Ki) *SoCool Colección Fotográfica *Victoria Hongma - Honkong & Macao. Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'f(x) **'''Posición: Líder, Vocalista, Bailarina principal. *'Educación:' **Graduada de la Escuela Secundária en China **Academia de Danza de Beijing *'Idiomas:' Chino(fluido), Coreano(fluido), Ingles (basico). *'Familia:' Padre y Madre. *'Fanclub: '''Victorians *'Casting: 2007 Beijing, China SM Casting System. *'''Hobbies/Especialidades: Danza tradicional China, Jazz, estiramiento, canto, y posee una gran elasticidad. *'Helado favorito: '''Té verde . *'Hombre ideal:' "Tiene que ser alto, vestir camiseta y jeans, artista, hablar el mismo idioma que yo, que no fume y que quiera a su familia"(Song Seung Hun) *'Color favorito:' Negro y azul. *'Animal preferido: Los gatos por su lealtad. *Le encanta ver Doramas (novelas). *Cree que la más atractiva en F(x) es Amber por su encanto varonil. Dijo que si tuviése que casarse con alguna miembro de f(x) sería con Amber ya que por su masculinidad tiende a comportarse como un hermano mayor quien te cuida y te molesta al mismo tiempo. *Cuando llegó a Corea, su primer amigo fue KyuHyun de Super Junior a quien le empezó a llamar Oppa, sin saber que en realidad no era su oppa porque es un año menor que ella. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella era mayor que él, la relación se volvió incómoda, pero KyuHyun fue a ella y le dijo que podía llamarlo Oppa si quería. Desde entonces los 2 se han hecho mejores amigos. Ella misma confesó en un programa de radio en julio de 2011, que también es muy amiga de ChangMin de TVXQ (DBSK) y de Ryeo Wook de Super Junior, y que esta amistad con ellos la consiguió a través de su amistad con KyuHyun. *En un programa de radio el 1 de Septiembre de 2011 le preguntaron a Kyuhyun quien era la chica que más le gustaba y él respondio que era Victoria. Y contó la anecdota del "Oppa". *Siempre que le preguntan a Victoria quien es la persona mas cercana a ella fuera de su grupo, responde que es "Kyuhyunnie" (Kyuhyun) *Fue esposa de Nichkhun de 2PM, en We Got Married, fueron una de las parejas más queridas. Ella dice estar muy agradecida con Nichkhun, porque gracias a él ha hecho cosas que núnca había pensado y experimentado cosas que núnca había sentido *Siempre es molestada cuando esta compartiendo con KyuHyun por las demas compañeras de F(x), en especial por Amber Liu, ya que nombran a Nichkhun quien fue su esposo ficticio en We Got Married. *En sus días de trainee era admirada por Donghae , Heechul y Eunhyuk de Super Junior. *Ha tenido rumores de romance con Nichkhun ( 2PM , su esposo en WGM), Max ChangMin (TVXQ, miembro de su misma empresa) y recientemente Zhou Mi (Super Junior M, con quien protagonizó un drama). *Kang Ta confesó que quería conquistar a Victoria apenas salió del servicio militar, pero al ver que muchos chicos ya estaban intentándolo se rindió. *Su nombre verdadero es Song Qian, el CEO de la agencia quería buscarle un nombre artístico, decía que ella podría triunfar en el futuro por ser bonita y talentosa, por tal motivo la nombró Victoria. *Durante 24 años pensó que su tipo de sangre era O, y hace poco se dió cuenta que su sangre es tipo A. *Fue entrenada en baile por Bi Rain, como ella aun no dominaba el coreano utilizaban un traductor. *Reconoció haber tenido problemas con el habla de su drama porque hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hablaba (chino). *Fue elegida como una de las 50 personas más bellas del mundo por el portal chino Sohu. *En el concierto de SM en Taiwan, Victoria cantó con Zhou Mi "Today you are going to marryme".﻿ *Victoria sera la protagonista de un nuevo drama '''"Paladin 5", debido a ello estará en China por 4 meses hasta acabar de rodar el drama, pero actualmente la grabación se pospuso por problemas tecnicos ''(según rumores hasta febrero o marz''o), y ella tuvo otra oferta para filmar un nuevo drama donde sera protagonista junto a Jiang Jing Fu. *Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Victoria, "Song Qian " realizo un proyecto de caridad: donaron útiles escolares y libros a una escuela de niños de bajos recursos a su nombre. *Aunque su estilo de chico ideal concuerda perfectamente con Nichkhun, en varias ocasiones ha dicho que su chico ideal es el actor Song Seung Heon; tambien a declarado que le gustaría conocerlo. Enlaces *Instagram *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (Me2day) *Perfil (Weibo) Galería Victoria Song 01.png Victoria Song 02.jpg Victoria Song 03.jpg Victoria Song 05.jpg Victoria Song 04.jpg Victoria Song6.jpg Victoria Song7.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín